PeterPetier
by artisticRadifyer
Summary: Original origins.


**An Original Origin Story for Peter Pan. IDK where it came from but meh.**

There was once a man and a young Pixie. That man had heard of the Pixies and the power they wielded during their infrequent Mating Month. This Mating Month only happened every few decades, as they were plentiful, but still sometimes they were felled to whatever means most things die. This man predicted the Month was to come, and headed to the land they resided.

He disguised himself as a helpless Pixie, captured one he deemed worthy of him, and took her away to wait until she put herself upon him. She did. She cried out sorrow for all her brethren to hear, though as they were far away, no one came.

Pixies only ever mate three times in their life and come round with offspring; and after those three, no more offspring can come of them. This Pixie had already had her three. He used her and used her. At the peak of the Month, something happened to her. She became with child; though neither knew.

Whence the Month finished, he marooned her on an island of very small size. There were just enough plants to make a Pixie Circle to get home. She found her way home, told her story, and was nurtured back to health as quick as could be.

Now, giving birth to a Pixlet takes longer than humans by a year and a half. The child's abundant magic must grow before the body does. As this Pixie was done with her three, everyone brushed the small signs of child aside as recovery. The little bit of magic the half-Pixlet was giving off was not enough proof to the others or the mother herself. Once at a certain stage for Pixlets, the magic is done growing, and the body comes as quickly as two months. The magic takes the rest of that time.

The half-Pixie was different though, it took less time for the magic to mature enough for life and then the body began to grow as humans do. She got bigger, and by what humans would say 'four months along' is, was bigger than any other pregnant Pixie had ever been in that time. They joked she was getting fat. Yet, still no one believed in the small signs something might be happening; except one.

The Pixie's middle child was slightly young in years, but very kind in his heart. This one asked his mother if he could check, for the extra magic she gained could hurt her if it stays too long and it's not a babe. She accepted what he said, but asked that if it were true that they keep it a secret. He was sad she seemed ashamed, but agreed nonetheless.

They both concluded she was with child. As it had a human parent, they knew not what would happen, and they both went out to the edge of the land until it would be born. When the time came, the middle child almost broke their agreement from the pain she seemed to be in. Sure, it takes a lot of effort for Pixlet to come into the world, but it has never hurt the mother though. What if the young babe is hurting too? Neither knew, but the mother begged for her son to not tell; she would bear the pain, but not the ridicule she knew she would receive from the others.

The boy Pixie helped as much as he could, and the young one was born. Though he was hideous by Pixie standards, he was quite handsome for a human; even as a babe. Pixies had unusual features compared to humans. Their skin could be any color, hair made of any solid substance. Their eyes had any shape of pupils, were any color, and they had many different kinds of ears. Most had nails for defense, but only some had teeth to match. Some even, like a Water based Pixie, had fins and other equipment to thrive in water. Humans, rather, have only light to dark skin, fur-like hair, dull colored eyes, circular pupils, blunt nails and teeth, and only round ears.

These were Pixies who were with him. Not humans. To them he was hideous, and as kind of a heart as the boy Pixie had, he was still of little experience. He had never seen a human before and he knew not they looked different than them. He merely believed the babe looked different. When the mother shouted its ugliness at it, he was appalled. Pixies were fast healers, and the mother went home without a word.

The boy Pixie could not throw away the half-Pixie. He did believe what his mother said about how the other Pixies would take the new babe though, from her own reaction. So the boy ran away, looking to see if he could find a good being to take the little one. He finally found a human settlement and left the babe in a woman's path. He stuck around as the woman cared for the baby, and watched for two years until the woman was murdered. He took the baby, a boy by human standards, away before the little one could be killed or hurt and set search once again.

The Pixie had watched the woman for those two years though, and taught himself how he might take care of little Petire, as the woman had called him. He decided to take up raising the young boy himself, and they went to a mystical land of only Pixie Fairies and Mermaids when young Petire was old enough to fly most of the way there: at an older age for most Pixies, five years.

Neverland had a new addition the older Pixie didn't know about though, and when they arrived, they were both chased all over the island. The humble Pixie was tired from such a long and straight flight, more so was little Petire, and they were caught before too long. The humans were red skinned, a color he didn't know humans could be naturally, but acted like savage animals. They hadn't meant to kill the Pixie, it was an accident.

Petire saw everything. The little boy ran and hid with the Mermaids. They had to calm him down, explain carefully with the red-skinned-humans that it was an accident, and then everyone learned...

His name was Peter.


End file.
